I'll Love You Forever
by The Hatta
Summary: One night, Inuyasha decides to release some 'stress' but Kagome catches him in the very act. Will Kagome be in digusted or does she have something else in mind? ONESHOT lemon!


**By: The Hatta**

**I'll Love You Forever**

Everyone in the hut had fallen asleep, well, everyone except Inuyasha. He couldn't sleep; all he could do was stare at her perfect features. He blushed lightly as he felt himself harden, _'I can't take this any longer! I have two choices; I could take matters into my own hands, heh quite literally, or I could… ask if Kagome would… THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL SHE WOULD DO THAT!!!!_' He scolded himself,_ 'I'll just do it myself.'_ Inuyasha was conveniently placed next to the door, he made sure every one was in a deep sleep then snuck out, unseen.

Inuyasha arrived at a dense part of the forest about twenty feet from the hut, "This is perfect, no one will see me and if a demons comes I can respond quickly," he whispered to himself. He looked around using all his senses to check the area, sensing nothing; he sat at the base of a tree facing away from the hut. Inuyasha pulled his pants down just enough to free his aching erection; he laced his claws around his member and started to massage it lightly. When ever he did this (not much) there was only one person he could think about, helping him with his need for release. He was now pumping fast his breath coming in short huffs. He was close, right before he came he moaned loudly, "Uh…Kagome!" He climaxed on his hand making sure his seed didn't get on his clothes. He sat there dazed, looking at his hand, _'Good nothing got on my clothes, if they saw anything they would definitely be suspicious, I would never live this down!'_

"I-inu…yasha?" Kagome said nervously,

"K-kagome! What are you doing up?" Inuyasha said pulling his pants up and wiping his hand on the grass. He blushed furiously when he felt Kagome's gaze.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she said a little shaken up; "I saw that you weren't in the hut, so I went out to find you. After about fifteen minutes I was really worried, I ran back toward the hut to tell the others. I was almost there, but I herd you call my name and I figured I would run to you…then I saw you like this."

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said, _'DAMMIT! SHE CAUGHT ME!!! ANYONE BUT HER! NOW SHE PROBABLY HATES ME!! WHY COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MIROKU! HE WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT I'M OVER SEVENTY AND STILL A VIRGIN!!! I WOULDN'T CARE EVEN IF IT WAS NARAKU!!!! IT HAD TO BE HER!!!'_ Inuyasha screamed in his thoughts. "I'm going away, I'll see you tomorrow. And please don't tell the others." He turned to run, but Kagome put her arms around his chest.

"Wait, you said my name. Doesn't that mean something?" Kagome questioned, '_Maybe I can finally tell him how I feel, but first I need to know how he feels.'_

"NO! It didn't mean anything, forget this ever happened!" Inuyasha said harshly.

Kagome let go and collapsed to the ground crying. _'I thought he loved me back, but I guess he loves Kikyo and not me.'_ "You don't love me, after all this time chasing after the shards with you and staying by your side, I should have known you would choose Kikyo. I'll go home right after we find all the shards; you won't have to worry about me anymore! So you and Kikyo can live happily and I can leave with my heart torn in two!" she said sobbing, tears flowing down her cheeks

He then knelt down and grabbed Kagome's chin. He stared into her deep brown eyes for a moment and kissed her lips lightly. She looked up at him confused and blushed lightly. She pushed him away forcing him to sit back.

"What...why did you...I-"

"I love you Kagome. I don't love Kikyo any longer, I used to, but then I met you. You always seemed to make me happier and I could never stay mad at you or hate you not ever! Even so, Kikyo is dead I wouldn't be able to marry or have a family with her anyway. I love you and you alone!" Inuyasha said staring into Kagome's eyes with love.

"R-really?" Kagome stammered, Inuyasha nods, "I love you too, I was scared you would choose Kikyo, so I couldn't tell you. Anytime I tried I got too scared and I avoided any conversation involving you and Kikyo or your current relationship with her. I figured I would leave once we found the jewel and that would be it. I would never see you or the others again."

"I wouldn't have allowed that, I love you too much to let you go that easily!" He said with a grin on his face.

They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment as there lips met for a gentile kiss, Inuyasha deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into Kagome's mouth. He slowly moved down to her neck finding a sensitive spot, he first licked then bit harshly on her neck causing Kagome to cry out in pain, "Sorry" Inuyasha managed to mumble. She pushed him away smirking slightly,

"Let's continue this, 'discussion' elsewhere," she giggled.

"Alright, I have the perfect spot." He said happily. With that, Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back and they ran deep into the forest.

(ooo Half an hour passes ooo)

They arrived at the base of a large tree on the outskirts of a large castle. Kagome looked very nervous because there were many guards patrolling the castle.

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere near the castle," Inuyasha said comforting Kagome, "we are going into my old home."

"'Old home'?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah, when I was smaller I had to hide. So I hollowed out this tree and made an underground home. It was really useful when I was chased by demons, they couldn't pick up my sent when I was here so I was safe at night," Inuyasha admitted, a light blush tinted his cheeks. (Pride issues)

"Wow! I didn't know you were so smart! This is a great place!" Kagome said her tone showing she was excited, "Why don't we go in?"

"Okay, I'm going to lift these roots and then you will jump down. There are cushions to break your fall," Inuyasha lifted the largest root and set it aside, "Jump in on the count of three...one...two...three!" Kagome jumped in the hole, and then Inuyasha, still holding the root, jumped down using the root to cover the hole. They were surrounded in darkness, Inuyasha decided to light a fire in what seemed like a pit and made up a bed with two old mats and many blankets. He turned around to find Kagome's shirt around her elbows. Inuyasha kissed her passionately and pushed her down on to the bed, he unhooked her bra and slid it off exposing her soft nipples, he attached his mouth to a soft bud and switched every minute or so. He had moved to her stomach showering it with light kisses. They both had taken off their clothes and were completely naked; Inuyasha moved his head down to her and flicked his tongue over the slit causing Kagome to moan in ecstasy. Once she was wet enough, he positioned himself at her entrance and push in slowly; feeling the muscles of Kagome's insides was intoxicating. He began to move slowly, but couldn't take it any longer and started to thrust in and out faster and faster. They were moaning quite loudly in sync with each thrust, Inuyasha was sent over the edge, he gave a loud groan while climaxing violently inside Kagome. He pulled out and collapsed beside her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad my first time was with you." Kagome said sleepily

"Me too," Inuyasha yawned," we need to get back to the others, unfortunately we need to get dressed and hurry back to the hut before dawn."

"Okaaaay." Kagome whined,

They got dressed and were now at the base of the tree again,

"Inuyasha, I've decided I want to be a half-demon like you. When we get the Sacred Jewel whole again I can wish on it and it can go back into my body. We'll be able to get married and have children together and I will be able to go back from era to era so I can visit my family." Kagome said with a very serious tone

"You sure? Being a half-demon is hell, and you would be in danger every day with that damned jewel in you." Inuyasha said

"I know the risks, but I'm the Jewel's protector and I have to take responsibility and protect the Jewel. Besides with half-demon powers I could defend myself and if there was a time I couldn't protect myself, maybe if you would, protect me." Kagome blushed heavily

"Of course I will protect you! I love you! I won't let anyone hurt you, never!" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome into an embrace.

"Thank you, Inuyasha I could never imagine my life without you. I'm glad that you agree with my decision; we'll be able to spend the rest of our lives together!" Kagome nuzzled into Inuyasha's chest.

"We should go." Inuyasha said turning around to let Kagome on his back. She got on his back and they left for the hut.

(ooo Half an hour passes ooo)

(It was around 3am when they got back the others wake-up around 7am)

They arrived back at the hut and peeked in to see if everyone was asleep, they saw no one was up and sat near the door. Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder while in his lap and they drifted to sleep.

"Miroku wake up." a soft voice whispered, "You have to see this."

Miroku sat up rubbing his eyes; he looked at Sango and then what she was pointing at. He gasped, not believing what he saw. "That's strange; they don't usually sleep that close together. And Inuyasha was the last to fall asleep." (Miroku was second to last)

Sango and Miroku sat there like idiots staring at the two sleeping lovers. Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap with her head in the crook of his neck and Inuyasha's head was leaning against her head with his arm wrapping around her waist.

"What do you think happened last night?" Sango asked quietly trying not to wake them,

"I just might have a hint," Miroku said, "Look at how Kagome's clothes untidy and she has a bite mark on her neck, even Shippo could guess what happened."

"What?" Sango said innocently

"In other words they were attacked by a demon in disguise or they had a lot of fun last night." Miroku smirked

"Oh!" Sango practically screamed causing the sleeping lovers to wake up,

They both jerked, realizing that they were being stared at they broke apart blushing furiously.

"What happened last night?" Sango asked curiously,

Kagome went pale not knowing what to say or do. Inuyasha said calmly, "Right after I fell asleep I herd a scream and picked up Naraku's scent and noticed Kagome was gone, so I went to find her. When I got there, Kagome was on the ground. Naraku bit her disguised as me and decided to play mind games with her, I was able to chase him off. I cleaned her wound and we fell asleep next to each other."

"Sounds like you had quite an adventure, but why didn't you wake us up?"

"I herd Kagome scream! I wasn't going to waste my time waking you guys up!" Inuyasha scowled,

"Alright, Alright no need to get angry." Miroku said "That sounds like what happened,"

"If so we should stay here awhile to see if Naraku will show up" Sango finished for him.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go for a walk!" Kagome said,

"Ok" Inuyasha said yawning slightly,

(ooo time passes ooo)

They went for a walk and ended up at a large clearing; they walked through the meadow and found a large tree. Kagome climbed up first and sat on a thick branch; Inuyasha jumped to the branch and leaned his back against the trunk. He then pulled her into his lap so her head was beside his; he put his arms around her waist and held her close.

"There is something I want to tell you," Inuyasha said softly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked relaxing against his chest,

What Inuyasha started whispering into her ear was so magical she could have sworn she saw stars, here is what he said:

"I will love you forever,

I will like you always,

As long as I'm living,

My love you will be,

Without you I'm nothing,

You are my everything,

You are my love,

My life,

My soul,

My world,

And so,

I will love you forever,

I will like you for always,

As long as I'm living,

My love you will be."

THE END!!

* * *

**I don't own Inuyasha or the ending poem called, "I Will Love You Forever" (a bit revised and rewritten though.) **

**Don't bark at me and tell me it was horrible because I will just trash your comment! Give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! Plus this was my first fanfiction/lemon ever, so don't kill me!**

**I am going to have another Fanfiction called: "Love's victory" and it will come out in about a month 'cause I can't get my lazy ass moving! If you could give me encouragement so I will write the damn thing a little faster!**

**Thanks for reading my fic I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
